


Just Stay A While More

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shige really, really doesn't want Yamapi to go to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Stay A While More

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, [](http://jarithka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jarithka.livejournal.com/)**jarithka** <3

Shige wakes to the soft press of lips against his temple.

"What?" he grumbles, rolling to the side, closer to the warmth of the body next to him. It's morning, but early, and the sun is still weak and struggling through the curtains drawn across the large window. "Too early."

Yamapi chuckles, moving Shige's hair out of his face and kissing his forehead this time. "Good morning," he says, as way of an answer. "I have to get to work."

"No," Shige mumbles into the pillow, turning his face away from the sun.

"No?"

"No."

"Unfortunately, you aren't my manager," Yamapi laughs, his rich voice filling the quiet room. "You don't really get a say in this."

"I should," Shige says sleepily, finally opening his eyes. Yamapi's sitting up, watching him with a half-smile on his face. His hair is an organised mess and his eyes are still a little cloudy with sleep, and Shige thinks it's the cutest. He's biased, though.

"No, you shouldn't," Yamapi retorts. "Then I wouldn't get anything done."

"Fine by me," Shige answers, yawning widely. Yamapi rolls his eyes. "What time are you-- are you leaving?" he asks, his sentence punctuated by another yawn.

"Have to be there by ten," Yamapi says. "So I gotta leave at... nine thirty, or so."

"And the time now is...?"

"It's seven," Yamapi says, bending down to kiss the corner of Shige's mouth.

"Ew, morning breath--"

"Shut up."

"Don't go," Shige says suddenly. He's surprised at himself; normally he's not like this. He understands their world and he knows Yamapi can't just call in sick, but he just... Today, he wants Yamapi to be his. Not everyone's idol, not Japan's golden boy. He wants his boyfriend.

Yamapi's eyes are soft when he answers him. "I know," he answers, and it doesn't really make sense but that's okay, because he barely ever does. He's holding Shige's hand in both of his, running his thumb over Shige's knuckles, and Shige really, _really_ doesn't want him to go. "I have to."

"Yeah," is all Shige says, rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. "Wish you didn't have to," he adds, in a smaller voice. Yamapi tugs at his hand until Shige looks at him again.

"I'll go have a shower," Yamapi says slowly. "Then I'll come back, kiss you into this mattress, and go make breakfast," he finishes, kissing the palm of Shige's hand.

"Sounds good," Shige says, smiling as Yamapi lets his hand go. "But let me make breakfast, you did it yesterday."

Yamapi looks thoughtful. "Did I?"

"Yeah, you tried to burn the place down."

"...Oh. Right."

"Then I banned you from ever making hot breakfast ever again."

"Yeah. I... briefly remember that."

"Go take your shower," Shige says, laughing sleepily. He can hear the huskiness of his own voice and it's annoying; Yamapi always says he loves Shige's morning voice. Yamapi winks as he slides off the bed, his pants hanging low on his hips as he walks away. It's Shige's place, Yamapi shouldn't look so comfortable in an apartment that isn't his, Shige thinks. But he does. It took him a while but one day he suddenly knew where Shige kept the spare batteries and the pepper and all their old concert DVD's, and Shige found that Yamapi was over here more and more. He barely leaves.

Shige rolls back over, unconsciously scooting over to Yamapi's side of the bed, where it's still warm. "You're pathetic," he mutters to himself, as he grabs Yamapi's pillow and hugs it. It's not because it smells like Yamapi or because it's warm from his body - it's more of a reflex that he's adopted from all the times Yamapi has had to leave early. It's just natural to roll over and hug his pillow. It's nicer to roll over and hug Yamapi, but... well.

He should get up and make breakfast before Yamapi comes back, to save time, but he can't be bothered. It's his day off and he doesn't want to be out of bed before ten thirty - that's the time Koyama normally calls on Shige's days off, so Shige needs to be awake. (The last time Shige had slept through one of Koyama's calls, he'd sent half the agency to find him. Nishikido had been the only one sensible enough to realise that he would be asleep. Nishikido had also bashed down his door in his haste, but they don't talk about that.)

It's not long before Yamapi's opening the door, rubbing his hair dry with one of those fluffy white towels Maruyama had given him for his birthday. He smiles lopsidedly and wrinkles his nose up cutely before perching down at the foot of the bed, still drying his hair. "What're you doing all the way down there?" Shige asks. "Get your ass up here."

Yamapi laughs lightly and throws his towel to the side, crawling up the bed to kiss Shige softly. "Better," Shige sighs, threading his hands through Yamapi's damp hair. He likes how his hair goes curly when it's wet. "So... Will you make good on your promise?"

"What promise?" Yamapi asks, a fake innocent look on his face. "I don't know what you-- Ack!" Shige shuts him up by pushing him off the bed.

"You deserved it," Shige grumbles, and looks over the side of the bed, where Yamapi is pouting up at him and rubbing his thigh where he landed. "Oh, hurry up and get back up here. You've still gotta have sex with me."

"I don't think I want to have sex with you now," Yamapi whines.

"You have to. It was a verbal contract," Shige says, and sits back, waiting for Yamapi to reappear. "Hurry up."

Yamapi laughs and climbs back onto the bed, quickly launching himself onto Shige and flattening him into the mattress. Shige yelps, laughing as Yamapi growls playfully and hugs him tightly. "You don't play fair," Yamapi says, his face hidden in the crook of Shige's neck as he holds his body to his own. There's a smile on Yamapi's face; Shige can feel it against his skin.

"I do," Shige says. "You're the one wh--"

Yamapi shuts him up with a kiss. It's only short, but Yamapi has this deep look in his eyes when he pulls away that makes Shige a little breathless. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Shige replies, reaching up to kiss Yamapi again. Yamapi's still smiling but it's against his lips now so it's ten times better; he trails his hands up Yamapi's arms, sighing as Yamapi kisses him again and again and again. His body is warm against his and Shige loves it, loves the way his body feels under his hands.

Yamapi runs his tongue along Shige's bottom lip, asking for the permission that Shige grants immediately. Yamapi's pulling Shige's body towards him now, closer and closer until there's but a whisper between them. "Get your clothes off," Yamapi whispers, and Shige would normally snap at him to do it himself if he weren't so turned on right now. Yamapi lets him go briefly to let the towel around his hips fall to the floor as Shige undresses. He's just wearing an old shirt that has about a thousand holes - no exaggeration - and his boxers, so it doesn't take long until he's kissing up Yamapi's neck, his hands sliding down his chest as Yamapi makes a small noise in the back of his throat.

Yamapi's never been particularly loud in bed, but Shige always likes to try. Every noise he makes is like a reward for him. "You've got the lube and stuff in your drawer, yeah?" Yamapi says breathlessly, as Shige kisses his way south.

"Maybe."

"You had it the last time--"

"Yeah, it's there," Shige murmurs, his tongue circling one of Yamapi's nipples.

"Damn it, Shige--" Yamapi pants. "Go get it."

Shige sighs, pushing Yamapi so he falls back on the bed; he turns around and pulls the lube and a condom from his side table. "Here," he says, and tosses them next to Yamapi. "Happy?"

"Not yet," Yamapi grumbles, pulling Shige down on top of him. "Not till I'm inside you," he adds, against Shige's mouth. "And will you stop throwing me about the place? I'm not your doll," Yamapi laughs lightly; Shige pinches his stomach.

"I make no promises," Shige says, kissing Yamapi once before going right back to where he had been before. Yamapi tenses under him as Shige kisses his hip bone, his hands sliding up Yamapi's thighs. "Want something?" he asks cheekily; Yamapi's watching him with those black eyes, so intense and demanding. Yamapi doesn't answer him - he barely ever does, so Shige doesn't take it to heart. Anyway, he knows _exactly_ where Yamapi wants him right now, and exactly what Yamapi wants him to do.

At the first initial kiss to the crown of Yamapi's cock, he slides a hand into Shige's hair. That alone spurs Shige on, licking a wide stripe up the vein of Yamapi's member before sucking him down; Yamapi goes still and his fingers tighten in Shige's hair as he forces his hips down. Shige loves being able to feel the restraint in Yamapi's muscles as he runs his hands over his thighs again, loves hearing that voice so husky and loose as he moans softly.

"Shige," he murmurs, his hand pushing Shige's head forward unconsciously. Shige goes with it, goes down on Yamapi until he's taken him all the way in and draws back, moaning a little at the way Yamapi pulls at his hair. Yamapi's hips are moving ever so slightly, unable to take the overwhelming pleasure as Shige bobs his head over and over, determined to send Yamapi over the edge, but Yamapi pulls Shige off with a grunt and regretful groan, staring at him with clouded eyes. Shige's lips are swollen and red and Yamapi leans in to capture them in a rough kiss, his hand moving to Shige's shoulder and laying him down carefully onto the bed.

"Not like that," is all Yamapi says. "But fuck, I love it when you do that."

Yamapi kisses him again, all possessive and dominating, and Shige loses himself to it, kissing back with all he has as Yamapi lines them up and thrusts against him, earning a loud gasp from Shige. Yamapi kisses down Shige's chest as he pours lube onto his fingers, biting onto Shige's ear as he pushes a finger in slowly. Shige shudders and closes his eyes tight; Yamapi just moves over and kisses his closed eyelids. "Shit-- Tomo--"

Yamapi's breath catches in his throat and he adds another finger, wrapping a hand around Shige's member and stroking it in time with his careful thrusts. Shige moans, biting his lip as Yamapi continues to stroke him, bringing him to the edge before backing away. "Ugh," Shige says, looking up at Yamapi through unfocused eyes. "I-- I kind of hate you right now," he pants, but Yamapi just laughs and pulls his fingers away.

"You don't," he says, as he prepares himself. "I know you don't," he adds in a whisper as he leans over Shige, his voice deep and husky and shit, Shige needs him inside him _now_.

Shige wraps his legs around Yamapi's waist, panting against his lips as Yamapi lines himself up. "No, I don't," he murmurs, and that's when Yamapi pushes in. He feels every inch of Yamapi's cock as it slides into him and it makes his cock twitch; Yamapi smirks in a kind of unfocused way as he buries himself in Shige. "Ah--"

"Yeah." Yamapi waits for Shige to nod and then he's pulling out and thrusting back in, grunting in a strangely attractive way as he fucks Shige into the bed. It's not gentle but it's not rough, either; they both know what the other is comfortable with and it's a compromise that they've found works with them over the years.

Yamapi sets a steady pace, thrusting in and out as Shige holds onto the sheets, the headboard, Yamapi's arms, anything to try to keep himself grounded as Yamapi moves to stroke him in time with his thrusts. By the time Yamapi finds his spot, he's a moaning mess against the sheets, repeating Yamapi's name over and over and over. Yamapi runs his hands up Shige's thighs, pausing a moment to unwrap Shige's legs from his waist and hook one over his shoulder; Yamapi slides deeper and deeper now with every thrust and Shige can't take much more, it's all really too much and Yamapi's everywhere, kissing and stroking and thrusting and then Shige's tensing and coming with a long, drawn-out moan.

Shige gasps as Yamapi strokes him through it, his skin feeling white-hot and over-sensitive as he comes down off his high. Yamapi's still thrusting, Shige's body constricting around him as his orgasm leaves him, before his pace falters and he's kissing up Shige's neck, finishing with a groan near Shige's ear that stays with him the rest of the day.

He pulls back, eyes clouded with orgasm as he looks into Shige's face. Shige says nothing but moves his hands to Yamapi's cheeks, pulling him gently forward to kiss him softly.

"I love you," Yamapi murmurs, his voice fuzzy and gentle; it's the kind of voice that wraps around you and kisses every part of you. The kind of voice you want to hear forever.

Shige smiles. "I know," he says. Yamapi pulls out gingerly and falls to the bed with an 'oof', still panting slightly.

"And...?" he prompts.

"I guess I love you too," Shige grumbles, laughing when Yamapi hits his shoulder. "Yeah, I love you," he adds, rolling over until he's half on top of Yamapi and kisses the corner of his mouth.

"Good."

Shige sighs and draws nonsensical things onto Yamapi's chest with a finger. "You have to leave soon."

"Yeah," Yamapi answers, watching Shige with amused eyes.

"Move in with me," Shige murmurs, and he feels Yamapi's heart skip a beat. "...You okay?" He looks up into Yamapi's eyes, wide and swimming with a thousand different emotions, and he doesn't know whether or not he wants to take it back.

"I-- I'm-- yes, of course I'm fine, b-- but--" Yamapi stutters. Shige knows he shouldn't but he laughs anyway; any sign of Yamashita Tomohisa losing his cool is always funny to Shige. "Shige, what?"

"Move in with me," Shige repeats, louder this time, and sits up a little so he can watch Yamapi's face.

"Okay," Yamapi says breathlessly and then they're kissing, unhurried but needing to show how much they mean to the other, needing to feel it and needing to know it. It's really just one kiss but it's long, and Shige feels everything Yamapi does in that moment. They pull apart but Yamapi kisses the corner of Shige's mouth one last time before Shige sits up. "Shit, I have to--"

"Yeah," Shige says, but he's practically beaming. "You do. But-- You'll come home to me, so that's okay," he adds, ducking his head because that's the soppiest thing he's ever said. Yamapi laughs and pulls on his arm to make him look up.

"I will," he says seriously, and Shige finds himself falling even further in love with him, which isn't fair at all.

"Yeah, well-- good," Shige says lamely, and it's Yamapi's turn to roll his eyes and laugh as he collects his things. "I'll help you get your stuff on the weekend," he says, a list appearing in his head of all the arrangements he needs to make. "Or-- wait, when does your contract there end? I heard you talking about it the other day--"

Yamapi leans over and kisses him again. "Shige, we'll figure it out later," he says, his eyes dancing with laughter. "You can't organise it all right this second."

"Yes I can," Shige says stubbornly.

"No, you can't." Yamapi shrugs into a nice grey blazer and fixes his hair in the mirror perched in the corner of Shige's room. "Well, more like I won't let you. I wanna do it together; can it wait till the weekend?"

Shige murmurs a small 'okay' of consent, and Yamapi smiles at him in the mirror. "There's my good boy," he laughs, and Shige pulls a face. "I-- Shit, I really have to go," Yamapi says hurriedly after checking his watch. "Babe, I will talk to you later - I hope I'll be in time for dinner but I'm not sure." He slides a hand to the back of Shige's neck and draws him in, kissing his forehead. "Don't wait up for me, and don't watch that movie I recorded the other night, cause I wanna watch it with you!"

"I promise," Shige says from where he's now sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed, watching the small hurricane that is his boyfriend rush around the room.

"Tell Koyama I said hi," Yamapi says, hopping on one leg as he tries to fit into his jeans. "Wh--"

"They're mine," Shige says simply, and Yamapi curses. Shige laughs.

"You could help!"

"But that would ruin my fun," Shige says, and Yamapi groans.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay-- phone, wallet, keys, pants-- I think I have everything," he says, patting his pockets. "And my bag is in the hall..."

"You forgot me," Shige laughs, and leans up to steal a long kiss from Yamapi. His hands slide into Yamapi's hair and Yamapi's wind around his waist; he loves the sigh that falls from Yamapi's lips as they part.

"How could I forget you?" Yamapi says softly. Shige clears his throat.

"Okay, okay, go. Before I drag you back into bed."

"Sounds good to me--"

"Your manager will be knocking my door down if you don't get to work," Shige laughs. "Or Nishikido," he adds, and Yamapi pauses.

"...Ryo?"

"I'm not allowed to talk about it," Shige says, and Yamapi shrugs.

"You two are weird."

"Yes, well. Go!" Shige laughs, hitting Yamapi's shoulder lightly. "You haven't forgotten anything, and if you have, I'll drop it off for you."

"You're the best."

"I know," he says. "Good bye."

"I'll come home soon," Yamapi smiles as he leaves the room. "Seriously - don't watch that film!" he calls from the hall, and Shige has to laugh.

"I won't!"

As he hears the front door closing behind Yamapi, Shige falls back onto the bed and sighs happily.

It takes an hour and a half later to remember that he's forgotten to make Yamapi breakfast.

 

\--the end.


End file.
